One More Day
by Alex35014
Summary: Rosalina's heading off to college and Kristina's been called away to take care of her brother. How do Nat and Thomas handle saying good bye? Nat/Rosalina Thomas/Kristina ONESHOT


_Last night I had a crazy dream. Wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything. I didn't ask for money or a magic pile of booze. I simply wished for one more day with you._

They sat watching the sunset. Rosalina was sitting between Nat's legs, leaning against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his head against hers.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?"

"Nat, you know I have to. Classes start on Monday, and I need time to get my dorm together."

"I know. It's just hard accepting that you're leaving for college. What am I gonna do without you around?"

"You know I'll be calling you often, pretty much every night. And I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I know, but that's so far away."

"It'll pass like no time at all. Alex will be keeping you plenty busy." She said as she stretched up and kissed him. He smiled.

"You know, the past several nights, I've had a really weird dream. It was the same dream every night." Nat said, looking up at the sunset again.

"What was it?"

"I was walking on the beach, that one we went to for a break after the release of Fishin' For Love. As I walked, I tripped over something. I picked it up to find an old genie lamp. I tossed it back to the ground, but my fingers brush against it, and a genie came out. He said that I got one wish, any wish I wanted, no rules."

"What'd you wish for? A successful music career with your brother? Limitless money?"

"No. I thought about my wish, but I knew what I wanted. I told the genie 'One more day with Rosalina. Just one more day, and I'd be ok with her leaving.'."

"Aww, Nat! And did the genie grant the wish?"

"I don't know. I always wake up as he's about to snap his fingers."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Kristina were spending their time together kissing in the sunset. Nobody in the band knew that they had been dating for several months. After all the crap Thomas gave Nat about love with Rosalina, he could only imagine how much everyone would get back at him. He pulled away from Kristina.

"Why do you have to go tomorrow?"

"You know why, Thomas. My parents died in that accident and I need to get home and take care of my brother."

"But I'm gonna miss you way too much."

"I'll miss you, too. But this doesn't mean we can't be together. We'll just have a long distance relationship."

"Haven't you heard? Long distance relationships will kill you."

"I'd rather die having one with you than living knowing that you aren't mine." She kissed him again.

"You know what'd be cool? If I could make one wish, and wish for anything in the world."

"Why? Cause you'd be able to wish for a pizza that never ran out? As soon as one finished, another took its place?" She smiled. Thomas gave her a light shove.

"Maybe several months ago I'd have wished for that. Now I'd wish that I could spend more time with you before you left, even if it was just one day."

"Aww, Thomas!"

_One more day. One more time. One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied. But then again. I know what it would do. Leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

The sun had fully set, and the stars were starting to come out.

"So you're absolutely positive you can't stay? Even one more day?" Nat asked, again. Rosalina sighed.

"Nat, if there were any way that I could, you know that I would. I just can't. Besides, if I did, it would just make saying goodbye even harder."

"I know. I just can't help but think that if I got that one day, that I'd be ok with you going to Florida for school. I know you're gonna be great down there, just like you are everywhere."

"Nat, we still have this night. We're spending the whole night together at your place."

"I know. And I know you have to go, and that the longer you stay, the harder it'll be to say goodbye, cause I'll always want more time. Just promise me that you won't forget about me while you're down there."

"Nat Wolff, I'm actually a little offended. How could you ever think I'd forget you? I love you so much, no guy will ever mean as much to me as you do."

"I know. I'm just being paranoid. It's not wanting to say goodbye."

* * *

"You sure you can't get just one more day here? One more day like this, where we can just sit, watch the sunset, kiss, and be happy, and I'd be ok."

"Thomas, we both know that isn't true. You get one more day, and then you'd want another, and then another. It would never stop. It's better this way, trust me."

"Just promise me you won't forget me out there in the Bronx."

"Thomas Batuello, how dare you! We haven't worked this hard to build our relationship just for it to be thrown away because I'm moving. You're special, Thomas. No other guy will ever change that." She kissed him. He smiled, kissing her back.

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl. Then I'd unplug the telephone and keep the tv off. I'd hold you every second. Say a million I love you's. That's what I'd do. With one more day with you._

Nat and Rosalina had moved to his house. They had watched a movie, and we trying to spend some time just cuddling together on Nat's bed, enjoying each other just being there. However, everything kept interrupting. Alex kept coming in and asking questions, or needing help. Then the phone kept ringing, and Alex was always conveniently playing drums, so Nat had to get up, leave his room, and check it. And if none of that was happening, Alex had left the tv on really loud, so it kept ruining the romantic mood. Finally, Nat got annoyed and unplugged the phone, turned off the tv and hid the remote, went back to his room, and locked the door. He crawled back into position, laying with his chest against Rosalina's back, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She rolled over, so she was facing him, and they started kissing. Between kisses, all Nat would say is

"I love you." And he would kiss her again. This repeated every time they broke for a breath. Occasionally, Rosalina slid in an "I love you, too." Nat never let go of her, and she never let go of him. Someone was knocking at the door, but they just ignored it. It was their time. At the beginning of the night, it had seemed to be flying. Now, that they were in their own world, it was like they had forever just to be together.

* * *

After the sun had set, Thomas and Kristina decided to stay where they were. They enjoyed the quiet. They lay back and looked up at the stars. Kristina had a hand on Thomas's chest, her head on his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around her. They both had their eyes closed. The only words either of them said to each other were "I love you." That was all that needed to be said. The quiet said more than words could, and the beauty of the stars and the night were as perfect as they felt with each other. Before they knew it, they both had fallen asleep, exactly as they had been laying

_One more day. One more time. One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied. But then again, I know what it would do. Leave me wishing still for one more day with you. Leave me wishing still for one more day with you. Leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

Nat and Rosalina were at the airport. They were hugging each other, and both had tears in their eyes.

"I'll miss you. Be safe, and show them all the brilliant girl that I know you are."

"I'll miss you more, Nat. But I'll be home again in a couple of months."

"That's way too long. Promise to call?"

"Every night, even if only for a few minutes. You still remember the stuff to that Skype I made for you?"

"Nope."

"Lucky I made it so you don't log out, then, and automatically sign in when your computer starts up. I'll use that to call you every now and again, too."

"I'd like that a lot." He said, kissing her.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, I almost wished I could stay one more day, to see one more sunset with you. To have one last night like last night. But now, I know this is right. It'd be too hard to leave if I don't do it today." The last call came for Rosalina's flight. "That's me. I have to go, Nat." She kissed him, and he kissed back. When they broke apart, she showed her boarding pass to the attendant, and was allowed through. Before she went down the tunnel, she turned and waved to Nat one more time. He waved back. She walked out of sight, and the door was closed.

* * *

Kristina had her carryon slung over her shoulder as she gave Thomas a goodbye kiss. Thomas kissed her back.

"Be careful out there, Kristina. I don't want to hear that you've gotten hurt or anything."

"I'll be fine, Thomas. You just take care of yourself, ok?"

"Will do. Promise you'll come back and visit when you can?"

"I'd have to bring my brother with me, if I do."

"I'll have to meet him eventually, anyway. Why not do it sooner rather than later?" That made Kristina smile.

"You really have turned into a sappy guy, you know that Thomas?"

"It's all for you." She couldn't react but to kiss him again. The final boarding call was announced.

"I have to go, Thomas. I'll call you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, giving her one last kiss before she boarded her flight.

* * *

They both stood, watching their girlfriends flights leave. The both let out a sigh, wiping tears from their eyes. As the planes flew out of sight, they both left the airports, thinking the same thing.

"If only I could have had just one more day."


End file.
